F:A Certain Unexpected Preview
by FreakFactor
Summary: This is but a mere preview of things to come in my Fate/Toaru series. Fragments of scenes and lines put in random order. Slightly inspired by the trailers of the new Avengers movie.


**A Cetain Unexpected Preview**

**Disclaimer: Fate/stay night and the Fate series belongs to Type-Moon and Toaru Majutsu no Index series to Kamachi Kazuma.**

**You thought this was a story?**

**Too bad it's a Preview~!  
**

* * *

"*Sigh* I'm glad to finally be out of the hospital."Kamijou Touma exclaimed as he stretched, walking back towards his apartment.

"I don't know why you dislike the hospital so much. You didn't even stay there for long." Emiya Shirou commented as he walked besides his friend, paying close attention to his surroundings just in case something happened that might send Kamijou to the hospital. Again.

"The hospital itself wasn't bad, but the food they served was something not even Index dared to eat." Kamijou lamented. It could be his luck to be sent to the hospital just when the usual cafeteria workers were on sick leave. Such Misfortune. "I wish they'd at least given me some fruit to eat."

At that moment Emiya pulled Kamijou from the back of his shirt as an unknown object slammed just where he had been standing. Emiya casually traced a shield to protect himself from the debris and dust that were sent flying from the impact.

As the dust and debris settle down, in the crater created was revealed to be a very large apple. Easily the size of a beach ball, if not slightly bigger.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, there's your fruit."

"As if I could eat that!"

_Humans are such weak creatures..._

"How much of your humanity are you willing to sacrifice just so you can protect them?" The mysterious man wearing a strange mask asked the boy lying in front of him.

Shirou emerged from under the rubble of the wall, his whole body covered in metallic scales and a crimson glow emanating from beneath his new skin.

He knelt at the top of the tower, crying for the daughter he had lost.

A black crystalline substance poured from his arm as he felt his bones leave his body.

"Do you truly believe that you could stand against the might of the Ainsworths, villain?" Julius commented as he prepared to unleash his next attack.

_Bound to their so call Fate…_

"It has been a long time, hasn't it Miyu?"

"Oni-chan?"

The Fraga swung her ominous glowing fist at Shirou who managed to parry with his white sword before sending her flying with a strong gust of wind from Invisible Air.

"Archer!"

"Kuroko!"

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko squealed in joy as she turned to look at her precious Onee-sama…

…Only to find Hikari Kishinami standing in the doorway in a certain pose.

"I won't allow you to harm my Master!" The blonde haired girl proclaimed as she stood in front of Shirou.

"'Senpai please save my sisters' this Misaka pleads with all her heart!"

"The Fifth Old Master was pretty smart, kind of Kihara-like smart." Ayaka commented as she took a bite from her shark steak. "He made sure to write many of his findings in that notebook you always carry around."

_Dancing on the palm of its hand…_

"You may call me Kamijou Touho…"

"… Brother."

Touma ducked beneath the large atom of the rock giant and aimed the gun in his hand at it's head.

"The only person I to lose is to myself!" Shirou exclaimed as he traced his bow and Hrunting once again.

"Honestly, I wonder how can there be such a reckless guy as you in this world." A white haired nun commented as she carried a large white sword across the snowy lands of Russia.

"As if I would make it that easy for you!" Hakuno exclaimed as his Hard Light shield continued to on against her Meltdowner.

_Like Puppets…_

"Just give up Emiya-kun." Tohsaka said as she pointed her glowing gems at him. "Don't make me take it by force."

"Grit your teeth, you weak Strongest! Have a taste of the strength of the Weakest!"

"Emiya Shirou in the name of the Chaldea Security Organization you are found guilty of crimes against the Space-Time Continuum and the future destruction of the world as the Kishin Shura." The haired boy proclaimed as the orange haired girl held him in place with her spell.

"Ara, ara, the future sure is fancy." A boy dressed in what appeared to be old Japanese clothing comented as he walked through the streets of Academy City.

"I will definitely save my sisters!"

"Shirou! Food!" A tiger roared as she entered their homeroom classroom.

_All tangled and strings…_

"Choke on your ideals and drown!"

"This kind of World, I will destroy it!"

Touma held up the shield he was carrying just as Vento unleashed another of gust of wind.

"I will show you what a true first-class villain looks like." Accelerator commented to the terrorist.

"What a surprise, if it isn't the legendary King of Blades!"

"You look like you needed some help." Hakuno said as he casually smash aside the men surrounding Hamazura with a blast of water.

"Dark Matter!"

Large thorns chained him to the cross as a long burning sword of light pierced his heart.

_Strings…_

"There's more than one kind of human in this world, like A-Rays and Liners." Hakuno commented as he ate his portion of rice.

"I want to be with you forever, too."

"There are worlds within worlds, you know. This is just one of them. One that exist between our world and the Other Side"

"Stand up, Hero! STAND UP!" Hamazura yelled at Acqua of the Back.

"Avalon."

A large bird made out of black, gold, and crimson flames flew through the sky towards the large diamond-like star that glowed with the light of the full moon it had accumulated.

_But now…_

"Touma, Touma what's that large building over there?"

"You mean the space elevator Endymion?"

The strange substance crystalized into a sword in Hikari's hand as she swung it at one of the Automatons.

"Space elevator?"

"If you want to know about miracles you should ask Shirou." Ayaka suggested to Touma as she help him back to his dormitory.

A large hulking figure stood in front of Shirou's path. It had blackish skin, large muscles and was definitely NOT human.

"Wait! You're Arisa's Producer?!" Index and Touma exclaimed as they pointed at Hakuno.

_I am Free…_

"I will fight." Princess Vivian proclaimed as she held the blade in her hand.

"Luvia! Catch!" Shirou yelled as he threw a pair of gauntlets at her as he casually kicked aside a knight charging at him.

"I will show you something beautiful. " Kirei said as he dragged the barely conscious Shirou to a pool of Black Mud. "I will show you the end of this world."

"I will become the savior of this world." Fiama proclaimed as he manifested his Right Hand.

Two figures stood high above the clouds under the True Sky, facing each other. One one held a third arm sprouting from his right shoulder in the form of a bird's claw. The opposite figure had a skeletal large arm made out of some black crystalline substance floating besides his right arm.

* * *

A humanoid figure stood in the center of a circular room full of screens monitoring all of Academy City. It possessed a symmetrical body made out a mixture of black crystalline metal and white organic material. Its the mouth and eyes instead of a normal human face resembled more that of a Jack-O-Lantern, producing a reddish glow.

"_There are no strings on me…"_

* * *

**Coming Soon.**

…

**I want to go see the Avenger after my Finals. **

**I can't wait. **

**For the movie that is, not the finals.**

**Bonus:**

* * *

"Papa!" The little spiky black haired three year old girl hugged his leg just as he entered his apartment.

"Welcome home!"


End file.
